Sunset
by sugarlita
Summary: One shot. SasuSaku. Sinopse: Sasuke vai visitar sua avó em suas férias de verão. Lá ele conhece Sakura e seu verão se torna completamente diferente com o sentimento que descobre.


**One shot: ****Sunset**

- Sasuke POV

- UA

- SasuSaku (óbvio, q)

- Música: When the Day met the night – Panic at the Disco

•

Tudo começou quando eu estava fazendo aquela viagem por _livre e espontânea _pressão. Minha mãe quis de qualquer jeito que eu fosse para a fazenda de minha avó. Eu gostava de ir lá, mas quando era pequeno. Com 17 anos, eu não tinha mais vontade de visitar a vovó e brincar até cansar pelos arredores da imensa fazenda. Porém, como ninguém pode tudo nessa vida, me rendi e fui – mais por causa da pobre velhinha que eu não visitava faz tempo.

Saí da cidade grande de manhã, fui de ônibus, cheguei à cidadezinha quase no fim da tarde. Saí do transporte e encontrei minha tia Laura. Sabia que alguém viria encontrar comigo quando eu chegasse à rodoviária, mas não pensei que fosse aquela tia – que nem era da minha família, a chamava de tia por conhecê-la desde pequeno. Fomos de carro até a fazenda. Tentei – e consegui – ignorar aqueles comentários "como está um moço", "virou um rapaz tããão bonito", durante apenas 20 minutos. Nem foi tão difícil assim e já sabia que teria que ouvir isso.

Ela desceu do carro para abrir o portão, quer dizer, a cerca de madeira que cercava toda a fazenda. No pouco tempo que fiquei sozinho dentro do carro eu observei o céu. Aquele lugar extenso deixava ainda mais a vista a mudança de cor. O pôr-do-sol se iniciava.

_Quando a lua se apaixonou pelo sol_

_Tudo era dourado no céu_

_Tudo era dourado quando o dia encontrou a noite_

Seguimos até a casa. De longe reparei em uma pessoa na varanda. Ela estava sentada em uma mesa de madeira, junto de minha avó. Nunca tinha visto ela ali, nem quando eu era criança. Se eu já vi, não me lembro. Mas quem não se lembraria de uma linda moça de cabelos rosa?

_Quando o sol achou a lua_

_Ela estava bebendo chá lá fora em um jardim_

_De baixo dos guarda-chuvas verdes das árvores_

_No meio do verão_

Cheguei a frente a casa e pude vê-la de perto. Pude ver o quão era linda. Não apenas os cabelos eram tão notáveis. Os olhos também. Verde, como a grama que cercava todo aquele lugar. Subi os degraus que levavam até a varanda lentamente, nem senti o peso da mala que carregava em mãos. Estava vidrado na garota ali presente. Por sorte, ninguém notou.

- Sasuke! Que bom te ver. Vovó estava com saudades. – vovó Clara me abraçou.

- Eu também vovó. – falei, e não só por educação, era verdade.

- Essa é Sakura, filha de Laura. – apontou para a dona dos cabelos e olhos mais lindos que já vi.

- Ela está passando o verão aqui, como você. – falou tia Laura.

- Se conheçam! – minha avó nos incentivou. – Venha Laura, deixe os jovens a sós e vamos passar um café.

Elas saíram e nos deixaram pobres tímidos, sozinhos. Sentei-me de frente para ela e apoiei meus braços na mesa de madeira. Notei que ela já havia acabado seu chá. Estava corada e observava a paisagem a sua frente. Também observei – e a olhava de vez em quando.

_No meio do verão_

_Tudo era dourado no céu_

_Tudo era dourado quando o dia encontrou a noite_

_Verão_

_Tudo era dourado no céu_

_Tudo era dourado quando o dia encontrou a noite_

_Verão_

_Tudo era dourado quando o dia encontrou a noite_

Senti-me desconfortável com o silêncio. Decidi puxar conversa.

- Então, seu nome é Sakura, né?

- É. – respondeu-me e ouvi a melodia de sua voz pela primeira vez. – E o seu é Sasuke, sua avó me falou muito de você.

Depois dessa introdução, algo aconteceu e a nossa conversa ficou bem longa. Nossa timidez foi embora. Rimos muito. Quando anoiteceu, nos chamaram para tomar café da tarde. Comemos e voltamos para a varanda. Nunca fiquei tão a vontade com alguém, mas teve uma hora que o assunto cessou e ficamos nos fitando.

_Então ele disse: "Seria certo se só sentássemos e_

_Conversássemos um pouco, se em troca de seu tempo eu_

_Te der esse sorriso?"_

Não sei o que me deu. Elogiei-a.

- Você é a pessoa mais linda que já vi.

Ela se envergonhou e deu um riso, foi um 'obrigado', mas sem palavras. Só com o som de seu riso encantador.

...

Os dias foram se passando e uma semana se passou. Foi tudo muito rápido. Todos os dias fazíamos algo diferente, como andar a cavalo, nadar na lagoa, até pescamos! Foi um desastre, mas bem divertido. Meu coração ficava tão leve quando estava junto dela...

Uma noite, resolvemos caçar vaga lumes. Foi idéia dela. Pegamos aqueles objetos próprios para isso e pegamos alguns, fechamos num pote. Soltaríamos depois, era apenas para iluminar a escuridão onde estávamos. Ela pegou uma manta de sua bolsa. Estendeu no gramado e me chamou para deitar com ela e observar as estrelas. Estava tão estrelado que nem precisaríamos dos insetos luminosos.

Ela sorria olhando para o céu. Sentou-se. Fiz o mesmo. Aproximei-me dela. Ela me olhou um pouco assustada. Acariciei seu rosto e rocei meus lábios no dela. Não estava mais assustada. Deixou que eu aprofundasse meus movimentos. Senti algo inexplicável quando a beijei. Quando sentimos falta de ar, parei o beijo, olhei-a confusa.

_Então ela disse: "Ei, está tudo bem. Desde que prometa_

_Não partir meu pequeno coração e não me deixar sozinha_

_No verão..."_

Ela parecia do mesmo jeito. Aconteceu tudo tão rápido. Em tão pouco tempo consegui sentir por alguém uma emoção tão forte. Queria parar o tempo e ter aquele momento para sempre. Então, beijei-a novamente.

No dia seguinte, minha mãe me ligou e me disse que teria de voltar para casa na próxima semana. Protestei, mas sem sucesso, não consegui contrariá-la. Contei a notícia para Sakura, pareceu entristecida ao ouvir. Precisei fazê-la sorrir. Não conseguiria ver aquele sereno rosto triste. Falei que passaríamos todos os meus últimos dias ali, juntos.

_Então eles partiram o dia em dois,_

_Em um jardim debaixo d guarda-chuvas verdes de_

_Árvores_

_Enquanto nós sonhamos os sonhos mais selvagens_

Assim fizemos. Passamos todos os sete dias grudados. Parecíamos àqueles casais de namorados ainda crianças. Tão alegres e inocentes.

Aproveitamos todo o fim da quente estação. E o melhor: fizemos isso juntos. Concluí que nunca tive férias tão bem aproveitada como aquela, a que passei com Sakura. Também descobri o que sempre faltou na minha vida e me fazia tão vazio: o amor.

_No meio do verão_

_Tudo era dourado no céu_

_Tudo era dourado quando o dia encontrou a noite_

_Verão_

_Tudo era dourado no céu_

_Tudo era dourado quando o dia encontrou a noite_

_Verão_

_Tudo era dourado quando o dia encontrou a noite_

Mais uma vez o relógio parecia ter acelerado o tempo. A semana voou. E o que eu menos queria fazer, eu fiz. Despedi-me dela. Antes de entrar no carro de tia Laura, abracei-a e disse em sussurro:

- Eu volto, prometo.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou também em sussurro.

- Te amo. – respondi algo diferente.

Olhou-me um tanto espantada, mas falou:

- Eu também.

_Quando a lua se apaixonou pelo sol_

_Tudo era dourado no céu_

_Tudo era dourado quando o dia encontrou a noite_

Entrei no carro e observei-a pela janela até não ser mais visível para mim. Então, notei que estava indo embora no mesmo horário que cheguei. E também notei que o que aconteceu comigo e Sakura foi do mesmo jeito que sempre acontece com o pôr-do-sol: a lua e o sol se apaixonam e se fundem em um só, formando a noite. No nosso caso, formando um amor.

Prometi que voltaria. Estou cumprindo agora, pois acabo de descer no ônibus.

**The end**


End file.
